Wavering Steadily
by ManiazAzn
Summary: Being hesitant was never a trait of hers.


**Author's note**: I apologize if this was really obvious, but I don't really like concealing much. And if you get confused with the pronouns and such, as to which person I was referring to, I tried to differentiate between them to make it much more obvious. Haven't written in a while, so you'll have to excuse my writing, if it seems to be lacking something.

-ManiazAzn

Also, this was for E.M. Praetorian's A Moment In Time.

---

She sighed, resting her head against the cool concrete of the school. Cold, not cool, she realized. Her glasses shifted along with her head.

Fall had already come. To her, it best time of the year, with the crisp air and the feeling that you were stuck between spring and winter, indecisive. Unsure of whether to move forward, into the unknown, or to climb back into the warm comfort of spring.

Ironically, just like her.

But unlike her, the seasons knew to do the right thing at the right time.

Shivering, she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie and shuffled around on her feet. During fall, she had a ritual. Every day after spring and before winter, she would wear a hoodie and, instead of regular jeans, a pair of shorts. There was no real reason behind this. Just the fact that she could be in between these two seasons and not feel that she was favoring either.

She chuckled to herself and fixed her lenses with a nudge of her hand. Ignoring the looks of disbelief directed at her clothing around her, she saw a figure, a girl, heading towards her. Beaming brightly at the sight of the girl, she took a step. However, as they drew nearer together, the figure abruptly stopped and looked for someone else.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she was about to take another step forward but then realized another figure, this time a much larger boy, had come out of nowhere and had embraced the girl in a tight hug.

Annoyed for no apparent reason, she turned on her heels and walked back to her apartment in a sudden furious state.

---

Once inside the dorm, she punched the wall in anger. Again and again. She hissed in pain as chips of wood imbedded themselves into her knuckles. Jabbing her fists into her dorm wall somehow got her anger out.

A strand of her dark hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away impatiently, catching sight of her own hands.

Bloody and raw. Ironically, that was how she felt.

She laughed bitterly and thought to herself. W_hat the hell is goin' on with all this irony? _Stopping, she realized something. _And why the fuck am I beating myself up over her?_

A low whistle made her twist her head to stare at a red-headed figure leaning on her window sill.

"Had a bad day, I suppose?" The red-head grinned at the bloody knuckles of the girl before her.

She grunted a reply and turned to a nearby cabinet to look for bandages. "Are you looking for something, _Nao-chan_?"

Nao pouted, puckering her lips. "Neh, don't be so mean. I'm trying to help."

"Well, you're obviously not helping." She found the large roll of bandages and sat down on the couch, trying to wrap them around her fists without pulling the slivers of wood inside her skin.

"Being so badass, one would think you would know to pull out the splinters first." Nao teased, lightly placing her own hands over the other's in an attempt to calm her impatience down. The red-head knelt down in front of her and gently started pulling out the tiny pieces of wood.

The red-head stopped moving her hands once she finished and thought for a minute. "And you would think they would've replaced the walls with drywall instead of wood."

"Whatever." The feel of the other's hand on her own made her shiver. Grimacing, she pulled away and continued wrapping the bandages around her now aching hands.

Nao chuckled and suddenly leaned forward to brush away a loose strand of hair in front of the other girl's face. Her hand hesitated and slowly rested to cup her face.

She suddenly couldn't breathe. Her hands paused in midair, her eyes, brain, and body, affected by the red-head in front of her.

Faces inches away, the two started getting closer.

And soon enough, their lips clashed in the middle.

Surprising herself, she hungrily kissed back, causing Nao to gasp into her mouth. Her bandages dangled from her hands and she used them to steady herself on the couch, while at the same time, trying to bring the other closer.

So much closer.

Unexpectedly, Nao pulled away with a short sigh. The connection was broken, and she was left ornery and even more unstable.

Groaning, the red-head stood up with a huff and stared at the other through hooded eyes. "Didn't really think you would respond, Chie."

With that, Nao turned and left, but not before giving her one lingering look at the doorway.

And so she was left there on the couch of her dorm.

Bandages scattered around her, her hands throbbing from the pain, and herself, feeling abandoned and confused.


End file.
